In A House With Unlocked Doors
by entwined-in-a-web
Summary: Jimmy and Johnny finally get home after a long night of partying. But what happens when Johnny loses the key to their apartment? Chaos. REVIEW PLEASE!


**A/N: Hey y'all! Sorry I haven't been updating lately. I've been caught up in a lovely AI Tumblr RPG!**

**Hey! You guys are writers! Would you like to join?**

**We still need a permanent Whatsername, Tunny, EG, and members of the Underbelly, most specifically a permanent Andrew and Aspen and maybe Chase. Just PM me if you're interested!**

**So…this is what happens when I'm incredibly bored. **

**Shout-out to majolicaiko who is the Theo to my Jimmy….quite literally. XD**

**I RP as Jimbo btw…XD**

**So this is also for a Mr. John Howard Gallager Jr ON HIS BIRTHDAY TODAY! =D**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own shit!**

Johnny: WOW. THAT WAS JUST….WOW.

Jimmy: You can stop screaming. We left the club thirty minutes ago.

Johnny: Oh…Gotcha. So…

Jimmy: So what? Why are we just standing here?

Johnny: I dunno…

Jimmy: You have the key!

Johnny: oh yeah! *hand dives into pocket* Oh shit….

Jimmy: What?

Johnny: SHIT! *looks in other pocket* WHERE DID THE KEY GO?

Jimmy: YOU LOST IT?

Next Door Neighbor: WOULD YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP? NOT ALL OF US ARE NOCTURNAL!

Johnny: *hushed* I didn't lose it….I just misplaced it. Check your pockets.

Jimmy: I'm not gonna check my pockets. I never had the key!

Johnny: Well, this is a dilemma…

Jimmy: NO FUCKING KIDDING!

Next Door Neighbor: I WILL CALL THE POLICE ON YOUR FUCKING ASSES!

Johnny: JIMMY, WHAT ARE WE GONNA-?

Jimmy: SHUT UP. *covers Johnny's mouth* That's all we need is the police on our asses.

Johnny: Well, what are we supposed to do? Whatsername's out of town visiting her family, Will's all the way in a different city…

Jimmy: Well, we have to do something. If worst comes to worst we'll just spend the night with Andrew or something.

Johnny: Nooooo… I don't like Andrew. He always looks at me like he wants to kill me…

Jimmy: Well that's something the two of us agree on, then.

Johnny: That he's creepy?

Jimmy: No. About killing you.

Johnny:…..

Jimmy: I'm kidding. God, Jesus…

Johnny: Hahahah. Funny.

Jimmy: Just find the key…

Johnny: I'm looking!

Jimmy: Don't we have a spare?

Johnny: I dunno…do we?

Jimmy: Yea—oh no, we don't…

Johnny: What happened to it?

Jimmy: Chase swallowed it when he was drunk…

Johnny: Oh yeah….damn…

Jimmy: Well shit.

Johnny: I say we ram the door down.

Jimmy: What the fuck is that gonna do?

Johnny: I dunno. I just always wanted to ram a door down.

Jimmy: *facepalm* Let's be serious here…

Johnny: Coming from you?

Jimmy: WE ARE NOT FIGHTING NOW. OPEN THE DOOR.

Johnny: I'M ONLY A PERSON! JESUS CHRIST!

Jimmy: YOU LOST THE KEY, YOU OPEN THE DOOR!

Next Door Neighbor: I'm being so damn serious…

Jimmy: Open the goddamned door.

Johnny: I can't! I….wait.

Jimmy: What?

Johnny: *darts out*

Jimmy: Oh God…

Johnny: *returns with a flame thrower* HAHHAHAHAH!

Jimmy: What the fuck is that gonna do?

Johnny: We MELT the doorknob!

Jimmy: Then….

Johnny: Open the door.

Jimmy: ok…

Johnny: *starts up the flame thrower* FIIIIIIIIIRE!

Jimmy:…

Johnny: MWUAHAHAHAHA!

Jimmy: *facepalms*

Johnny: Oh…Um…

Door Knob: *not melted*

Jimmy: *finds a nearby wall and bangs his head against it*

Johnny: Well, we could always go with the ramming the door down idea.

Jimmy: Do you have any other _good ideas?_

Johnny: Uh….well, one involves a buffalo...

Jimmy: YOU ARE AN INCOMPETENT IDIOT!

Next Door Neighbor: I SAID KEEP IT-!

Jimmy: OK! WE HEARD YOU THE FIRST FUCKING TIME ALREADY! SHUT THE FUCK UP!

Johnny:…

Jimmy: I AM TIRED AND DRUNK AND PISSED AND ALL I WANT IS TO GO INTO MY OWN HOME AND SLEEP. IS THAT TOO MUCH TO FUCKING ASK?

Johnny: Well, no…

Jimmy: COMING FROM THE ASSHOLE WHO LOST OUR KEY!

Theo: *popping out from Jimmy's pants* YOU LOST YOUR KEY?

Jimmy: OH GREAT! NOW I HAVE TO DEAL WITH _THIS_ MORON!

Johnny: What were you doing in his pants?

Theo: We'll tell you when you're older.

Johnny: Eew.

Theo: Tell me what happened, Saint.

Jimmy: He lost our fucking key!

Theo: Nice going, Shitbag.

Johnny: IT WASN'T MY FAULT! AND I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I ANSWER TO SHITBAG.

Theo: Don't worry, Saint! I'll find your key! *goes back in his pants*

Jimmy: This isn't awkward at all…

Theo: *comes back* Is this it?

Johnny: Nope.

Theo: Damn…*dives back in*

Johnny: Um…

Theo: *comes back* This?

Jimmy: No.

Theo: AW COME ON! *about to go back*

Jimmy: OK. WE GET IT. GET OUT OF MY PANTS NOW.

Theo: Dammit…*climbs out* Did you try ramming it down?

Jimmy: THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT!

Johnny: Whoa….your face is getting all purpley…

Jimmy: *grabs Johnny's throat* I'LL SHOW YOU PURPLEY!

Theo: Oh hey! I FOUND IT!

Jimmy: THEO, WE ARE NOT PLAYING THESE GAMES ANYMORE!

Theo: But it's in your pocket...

Jimmy: HOW COULD IT-? *finds key in his pocket*

Theo: I'm brilliant.

Jimmy:…..

Johnny: Told you to check your pockets.

Jimmy: Just get inside. *unlocks the door*

**A/N: Theo just….completes me XDD I adore him**

**Reviews?**

**And don't forget about the RPG!**


End file.
